


Tie Me Up, Hold Me Close

by TheRainbowFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Party, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Tuxedos, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox
Summary: The Doctor takes her fam to a formal party, requiring formal attire. However, the sight of her in a tuxedo sets something off inside Yaz that comes with unintended consequences. And enjoyment.





	Tie Me Up, Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to be working on the next part of my Vampire AU as well as a related one shot...  
> However, two things simultaneously happened;  
> It is a certain someone's (@/uwuttaker) birthday today  
> And someone also had an oddly specific idea for reasons I shall not mention
> 
> Needless to say I have run away with this idea wholeheartedly  
> (Also, whoever made the suit kink tag is a legend!)
> 
> Have some impromptu smut! I did not plan this in any capacity, I just get inspired very easily...  
> Enjoy~
> 
> (PS, if by some random chance anyone wants a 'conclusion' then I am sure I can oblige)

It had come to pass that Team TARDIS was off on a different kind of adventure, one that none of them had been particularly prepared for. The Doctor had gotten one of her usual random messages, and had been glued to the console for several minutes before dropping the news on her companions.

 

“Change of plan gang, looks like we’ll have to give a trip to Elvis a miss. Sorry Graham, I promise it’s gonna be the next one, I swear.”

“Come on Doc! What’s so important that we have to miss this again?! I’ve been waiting for this for ages now.”

 

The Doctor shrugged her shoulders and offered an apologetic smile, rocking back and forth on her heels as she spoke.

“Well, we’ve been invited to a wedding. A couple of friends of mine, although we probably won’t see them there for…safety reasons. But! We get to go to the party! Which means you lot need to go find something fancy in the TARDIS’ wardrobes.”

Heaving a sigh, and receiving a comforting pat on the back from Ryan, Graham reluctantly agreed to the change of plan. The boys headed off to the wardrobe first, the Doctor assuring them they would find it easy enough to find formalwear. She had lifetimes of men’s suits, so some of them were bound to be alright for them. Yaz stayed behind, meanwhile, arms crossed as she studied the Time Lord’s expression carefully. She was hiding something about the event, either that or was still being incredibly socially awkward about gatherings or meeting people she knew. Either way, it was unsettling to say the least.

 

“Who’s wedding is it, Doctor?”

“Like I said, a couple of friends.”

 

Yaz took a few steps closer, keeping a firm gaze on the Time Lord. She watched her shrink slightly under her gaze, lowering her head a little in defeat.

 

“Fine. Don’t give me the police stare. I hate that. It’s Madame Vastra and Jenny. Thing is, I can’t remember if I’ve already been to this event or not. Sending messages through time is awful, and things can get lost. Just look at Kerblam. I ordered that fez two regenerations ago! And, if I was there, then seeing myself there will cause a whole host of paradoxes! That’s why it’s dangerous. But, I can’t not go either, because that’s rude, and if I haven’t been before then I’d really like to go because they’re both great women. Even if a little…forward. Not like I’d see them. Vastra isn’t human, and has enough trouble in Victorian England as it is. She’ll be watching from afar, along with Jenny. And Strax too I imagine.”

“Wait, Victorian? You mean, period dress? As in, corsets and lace and bodices and all that stuff we learnt about in school?”

“Yep! All the good stuff. Come on, I’m sure I have something you can wear. If not, the TARDIS will just make something for you. She’s good at that. I met her as a woman from that era once. Anyway, get a shift on!”

 

With her right hand being clasped tightly by the over enthusiastic Time Lord, Yaz found herself being dragged down the winding halls of the TARDIS. She prayed that whatever was chosen for her, was not going to be some frilly mess. Anything but that. Thankfully the Doctor left her to her own devices, vanishing off into another corner of the vast wardrobe, muttering away to herself about what to do for herself. Yaz studied the rails of clothing, thankfully sorted by era, and tried to find the least offending article.

A few hours later, Ryan, Graham and Yaz all stood around the console, waiting for the Doctor to return. The boys had managed to find suits to wear, both black tie, although Ryan seemed to be the most uncomfortable about the arrangement. Every once in a while, he would mess with the cummerbund around his waist, or the collar of his shirt. Graham seemed most at home, leaning against the console with a smile as he patted some dust away from his grandson’s shoulder.

“I thought the Doc was bad enough at the charity shop, but this is mad. Yaz, go have a look for her, yeah? Before I go mad and tear a hole in this shirt or something.”

Yaz rolled her eyes, taking a moment to pat down her own formal attire. She had managed to find a suit for herself, although it had more frills than she was comfortable with. Like the others, it was black, but the shirt sleeves and collar were highly ruffled, her bow tie being used as a makeshift hair band. Pushing herself away from the console, she turned around to head down the corridor before pausing at the sound of quick-paced footsteps and an exasperated voice.

 

“Sorry gang! Got a little stuck. You’d think after all this time I’d be fine with this but…uh…why’re you all staring?”

 

As if on cue, the Doctor appeared in the archway, pausing mid stride before straightening up and looking across the bewildered faces of her companions. Ryan stopped messing with is clothes long enough for his mouth to drop slightly, whilst Graham looked on with wide eyes. Yaz, from her position closest, was glad that the boys could not see her staring. Or see her face burning.

The Doctor was dressed in a tuxedo, not dissimilar from the attire the boys were wearing, aside from that it was fitted to her form perfectly. As she took two steps forward, the swallow tails of her jacket flicked behind her. The clothes were all black, including a bow tie, save for the crisp white shirt. Hands fell into her pockets, a nervous habit of the Time Lord’s, before she spoke again.

 

“Did I put it on wrong? Because I’m sure I got it right. It hasn’t been that long since I last wore one of these, you saw me in one the day we met. But I guess that was just a fancy suit, and not a real tuxedo, so who knows.”

“No, Doc, you’ve got it right…it’s just…”

 

Graham interjected, finally smiling after coming down from the initial shock. He gently poked Ryan in the side, snapping him out of his own daze.

 

“We’ve just never seen you outside the charity shop stuff, you know? Bit of a culture shock. But I think you scrub up better than the lost of us, right Ryan?”

“Yeah…no kidding. Why aren’t you…you know…do you not do dresses? Just curious, only saying ‘cause Yaz did a similar thing. It’s proper awesome. We look like we’re gonna do a bank heist or something.”

 

The Doctor smiled wide, wiping a hand across her brow in jest. However, her attention was quickly drawn back to Yaz, who had still not made any kind of remark. Or noise. Or even moved an inch. Her boots echoed against the metal floor as she moved to stand before her companion, looking down at her with confused eyes and furrowed brows.

“Yaz? You alright?”

At the mention of her name, Yaz snapped back to reality, taking note of the close proximity and quickly moving herself out of the deadly situation. Hopefully, none of them had cottoned on to her slight internal meltdown at the sight of the Doctor in a suit. Although, considering the quiet laugh she caught coming from Ryan’s direction…

“What? Yeah, fine. Sorry, I spaced out for a bit then. You startled me, I was just about to come and find you because we’ll be late otherwise. Come on, show us this party you’ve dragged us to.”

All four of them slowly shuffled out of the TARDIS, and Yaz reprimanded herself several times, desperately trying to keep her brain in check. All she had to do was get through the night, and then she could deal with her stupid feelings later.

 

_‘Oh…the things I’d like to do…’_

* * *

Several hours later, the doors of the TARDIS opened, allowing her exhausted passengers back inside. They were all in various states of disarray; Ryan had undone his tie and collar button and was carrying his blazer over his shoulder, Graham had loosened his tie and untucked his shirt, Yaz had her waistcoat undone and her hair falling over her shoulders, while the Doctor appeared just the same as when she had left. Still giggling to herself, the Time Lord leant against one of the crystalline columns, hands on her hips.

 

“I forgot how much there was to eat and drink back then, dunno about you lot but I’m not gonna be able to eat for a week.”

“Too right, Doc. I’m still reeling from that scotch. Think I better pack it in for the night. It wasn’t Elvis, but it was a bang up celebration. Night you lot, don’t stay up too late.”

 

With a slight wobble in his step, Graham gave a small wave before disappearing into the depths of the TARDIS. Ryan threw his blazer over towards the coat rack, stretching his shoulders and giving a loud yawn.

“He’s right you now, that scotch is lethal. Better go keep an eye on him in case anything happens. Thanks for the invite, it was proper amazing. Although I could’ve done without the fancy dress part. Or that one woman not leaving me alone…”

Yaz tried to hide her laughter, but failed miserably, causing the Doctor to start giggling again.

 

“Ryan, don’t get mad because you pulled. Though I don’t think women in their forties are your kind of thing. She was a real cradle snatcher. Go lie down before you start falling over your feet again.”

“Says the one who’s up in the thousands…”

“You what?!”

“Nothing! Night you two, don’t have too much fun without us.”

 

Ryan just about missed the shove coming in his direction, causing Yaz to stumble slightly up the steps. In a matter of seconds, the Doctor was at her side, holding her arm and helping her upright again. The young officer just caught sight of a smug grin, before Ryan joined Graham in disappearing for the night. Once on her feet and away from the steps of the TARDIS, both Yaz and the Doctor rested with their backs against the console.

 

“So then Yaz, did ya have a good time? Hope I didn’t bore anyone with my stories. Again. Although they did keep giving me wine, which was nice.”

“Doctor, you must have gone through two bottles at least, how are you still standing?”

“Fast metabolism. Another mystery of me solved! Never used to like stuff, guess that changed too. Anyway, you didn’t answer my question. Matter of fact, you’ve been off all night, are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Turning her head to the side, Yaz tried her best not to look at the Doctor as she spoke. Considering the Time Lord’s usual habit of not noticing obvious things right away, she was suddenly making up for a lot of lost time.

“I’m fine, honest.”

Her weak response did nothing to deter the blonde, who moved to stand in front of her and took one of her hands in her own, slender fingers pressing against the pulse point on her wrist. The Doctor could feel her companion’s elevated heart rate, the warmth radiating from her palm, caught sight of the darkening skin across the back of her neck. Dropping her hand, she instead moved to turn Yaz’s head towards her, studying her eyes closely, despite how much the young woman tried to look away.

“Hmm. Elevated heart rate. Clammy hands. Much more colour in your cheeks than normal. And your pupils are…”

 

_‘Shit!’_

She forgot that the Time Lord has supposed super senses.

 

However, her thoughts quickly turned to the fact that her back was pressed harshly into the back of the console as the Doctor crushed their lips together with the most sinful sigh she had ever heard in her life. Yaz clung on to the cool metal for dear life, legs almost coming from underneath her as the Time Lord tugged gently on her lower lip before pulling back and smiling.

 

“Why didn’t you say so?”

“I…it’s…embarrassing…”

“Would it help if I said the feeling was mutual? Also that I might have just had a little flash of what you’ve been thinking about all night. I won’t mind.”

 

She had also forgotten about the whole telepathy deal.

 

Mouth hanging slightly open, Yaz started at the Doctor in disbelief. She had been running herself ragged all night trying to avoid the topic, and her damned attraction, so much so that she had spent more time with Ryan and Graham than glued to the blonde’s hip. Considering there was no definition to what was going on between them yet, she had convinced herself the best option was to hide. However, if the Time Lord had just seen one of the many things that had been floating around in her mind, and had just kissed her like her life depended on it, then maybe she could allow herself a moment of indulgence. Just once.

Releasing her grip on the TARDIS console, Yaz lifted her hands up to stroke the lapels of the Doctor’s jacket, brushing over her chest as she travelled down and back up again. She chewed her lip for a moment, catching hazel-green eyes before leaning in with a smile.

 

“In that case then…”

 

Hips pushed out as Yaz used her body weight to cause the Doctor to step backwards. She carefully spun on her heels, pressing the blonde back into the console as she set to removing the beautifully tailored blazer. It slid across the Time Lord’s shoulders, down her arms and landed silently on the floor below, leaving her in just the shirt and bowtie. Pale hands came to rest on her hips as she stretched up to kiss the Doctor, hands weaving themselves into fistfuls of frizzy hair. It was messy, mistimed, heated and uncontrolled, but Yaz no longer cared. She wanted as much contact as she could get.

As her lips moved to the curve of her jaw, Yaz heard the Doctor groan and felt her body shudder. She kissed up to her ear, nose brushing past the chain of her earring as she stayed perfectly still, letting her hands come to rest on the console once more.

“I want you to take off your tie and undo your shirt. Not all of it, just half way.”

Removing the contact between them, the young officer took a step back, delighting in the blush already forming on the Doctor’s face. She watched her hands drop to her sides, before rising up again to shakily attempting to untangle the bow from around her neck. Yaz remained resolute, and despite the urge to just tear the shirt away from the Time Lord’s body, she simply watched with caught breath.

Soon enough, the black tie hung around the Doctor’s collar, fingers quickly popping the first button that clung against her neck. Yaz watched her swallow hard as their eyes locked, hands continuing to do what was asked of them. One button, then two, three, and four, before the young woman gently took the Time Lord’s wrists to move her hands to one side. She could clearly see the flush coming down her neck and across her chest, standing out against the plain black bra the Doctor had chosen to wear. It was oddly cute how it matched the rest of her ensemble, but also ridiculously attractive underneath the half-done and untucked shirt.

The gap between them was closed once more as Yaz’s hands slid through the gap in the Doctor’s shirt and stroked her back. She kissed her again, slower this time, savouring the moment. Without even needing to tease permission the Time Lord let her companion’s tongue slide between her lips and keep control of the kiss. With one swift motion, Yaz unhooked the offending bra, hands rising up to the Doctor’s shoulder blades and pushing aside the straps.

With a little help, she managed to remove it from underneath the shirt, dropping it on top of the jacket as the Doctor supported herself against the TARDIS console. The low light of the room caused beautiful shadows to dance across the exposed, pale skin, and Yaz found herself flushing at the sight. She swiftly undid the top button of her own shirt, the collar stifling her breathing and keeping her much too warm. Once satisfied, she took hold of the tie around the Time Lord’s neck, pulling it down slowly until it was in her hands.

 

“Turn around.”

Wordlessly, the Doctor complied, eyes boring holes into the central column.

“Hands behind your back.”

 

Shuffling around a little and leaning against her stomach, the Doctor moved both hands behind her back, legs braced to keep herself upright. Yaz took the soft bow tie and twisted it between her hands for a moment, quickly formulating a plan. She slid it around the Time Lord’s wrists, crossing it back over once and tying a loose knot. Her fingers slid between the fabric easily enough, although she was unsure if the arrangement was okay for the Doctor herself.

“Does this hurt? Can you still move?”

Rubbing her hands together and flexing her fingers, Yaz saw the mop of blonde hair move in some kind of confirmation.

“S’alright. No harm here. Wouldn’t take me long to get out, nowhere near as hard as chains or rope, but I’ll be good. Promise.”

 

_‘Only the Doctor could attempt to be charming while tied up like this.’_

 

Yaz dipped into the pocket of her trousers, pulling out her own bow tie that had been taken out of her hair an hour earlier. She looped it through the Doctor’s bound wrists, eyes travelling down to the safety bar that was on the underside of the console. With a gentle tug, she guided the Time Lord around until she was facing forward again, her own body dropping down enough so that the second tie could be fixed to the bar. Tying two knots to keep it in place, there was still enough give for the blonde to move to either end of the bar or lean forward whilst still being immobilised.

The Doctor moved against her restraints, testing them. A smile crept up onto her face as Yaz stood up again.

 

“I should show you proper knots some time. Would’ve done it sooner if I knew this little titbit about you, Yaz. Didn’t take you for the control type, but that’s certainly not a bad thing. I rather…”

“Stop.”

 

She did.

 

“Don’t start rambling now. Please?”

 

Placing both hands against the Doctor’s stomach, Yaz slid her way up, between her breasts, until she was resting against her shoulders. She placed a quick kiss on her lips, pulling back before she could chase more, peppering them instead against her jaw and the underside of her chin. As she moved lower, humming against the Time Lord’s throat and revelling in her whine, Yaz let her hands move back down against warm and supple skin. Palms rested against the soft curves of the Doctor’s breasts as her thumbs drew idle circles against her nipples, teeth latching on to a spot on the left side of her neck.

The Doctor tugged once more against the restraints, hips twisting into her companion’s own as her eyes screwed shut and mouth fell open. Yaz let her knee slide between her legs, allowing access to some much needed friction and support. She heard the Time Lord moan at the contact, putting more pressure into her bite to prolong the sound. It wasn’t the first time she had left her mark, the two of them had been in close quarters on a number of occasions. The difference this time was, that Yaz was not going to stop unless the Doctor told her to.

She was in too deep now.

 

Admiring the red mark appearing on the Time Lord’s neck, Yaz left several kisses against the sore skin, trailing down across her collar and back up the other side. Desperate hips shuddered against her knee as she pushed upwards, moving up to kiss the Doctor once more. She could feel the need seeping through, the teeth claiming her bottom lip and the ragged breathing of the blonde in her ear. Fingers squeezed her breasts, palms grinding in gently as thumbs applied more pressure. At that, the Doctor pulled away from the kiss and let her head fall against the curve of Yaz’s shoulder.

Yaz wanted nothing more than to claim every inch of the Doctor’s skin with her fingers, her mouth, all of her for all of her in return. Hands shifted from their position around the Time Lord’s breasts, freeing her from excessive stimulation. Short nails dug quick marks against her stomach, feeling the muscles tense as she drew lines around the waistband of the expertly tailored trousers. Hips continued to move tirelessly against her knee, making the young officer smile as she let her head fall against the Doctor’s.

“Do you want some help?”

She felt a muffled groan reverberate through her shoulder, teeth catching against the fabric of her shirt.

 

“I won’t, unless you tell me to.”

“Urgh…Yaz…”

“Doctor?”

 

In reflex, the police voice came back, stern and commanding. The Doctor stilled, lifting her head up. Hair fell over her face, obscuring her burning cheeks, eyes half closed as she stared at Yaz with little more than want.

 

“Please…”

 

No more encouragement was needed for Yaz, as her fingers quickly found the buttons of the Doctor’s trousers and undid all three as her knee moved away. Her right arm twisted, hand brushing past the boundary of her underwear while her left came to cup the Time Lord’s cheek. She swallowed the coming moan between her lips as she let herself slide through hot, slick flesh. Her time spent working the Time Lord up had worked a treat, and she found little resistance to her motions. The first few strokes were considerate, slow, deliberate. She studied the blonde underneath her, waited for her hips to move and seek her out. And seek out they did.

As the kisses faded into obscurity, the Doctor choosing instead to throw her head back and tug hard at the twin ties binding her in place, Yaz was able to focus her undivided attention on the Time Lord’s pleasure. She moved her left hand back to one of her breasts, rolling an already sensitive nipple between her finger and thumb, right hand working harder in the confined space. Between every few circles of the blonde’s clit, she would tentatively dip her fingers further, deeper, pushing boundaries but never risking crossing them. Each dip would cause more hip thrusts, more chasing, but Yaz resisted.

Yaz studied the Doctor’s breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, the sound of her whines and moans reaching higher and higher tones as she worked to add more pressure and speed. In her mind, she imagined what a night with the Time Lord would really be like, one where they shared a bed and each other. Tonight was just about the woman underneath her, a way to relieve their shared tension.

 

“Y-Yaz…I…”

 

There was the faintest whisper of words from the Time Lord, a slight movement of her head, but it was soon back to hanging behind her. The urgency was there. Waiting. Closer than expected. Yaz dipped her fingers for a final time, barely pushing past open walls, dragging up once more and moving in time with the Doctor’s hips until she heard a strangled gasp. She watched as the blonde’s spine arched impossibly far, raising up onto her toes as she pressed against the bodily contact as if it were the only sensation in the world. Letting go of her breast, her arm snaked around the other woman’s waist, leaning over her, drinking in the sights and sounds she had been the one to create.

 

The Doctor’s face was slack, but her eyes were tightly shut, and Yaz could feel the rhythmic beat of her hearts and the contractions of her muscles. She pressed kisses against the Time Lord’s cheek, slowly pulling her hand away from the coming aftershocks. Once free, she let herself relax slightly, helping to lower the blonde’s back down towards the console again. There was a contented hum coming from the Doctor, one that made Yaz smile as she slowly came to.

 

“That…that was…”

“If you dare throw adjectives at me, so help me I am leaving you like this.”

 

Laughter. The laughter she had grown to love and adore above all else. The Doctor laughed quietly, shifting underneath the weight of her companion in an attempt to get more comfortable.

“You wouldn’t. Because how else would I pay you back?”

She lifted her head, kissing Yaz’s forehead before letting out a contented sigh. The young officer took it as a sign that she had done a good job, shaking her head a little as she moved away from the Doctor. Working to remove the ties, the Time Lord was soon free to stretch herself out. She rubbed at her wrists, which were soon in Yaz’s hands and peppered with endless kisses. Perhaps next time she would be able to do a safer job, but the blonde seemed relatively unphased.

“No worse than what King James’ men did to me. Rope burns are much worse than this, trust me, you don’t want them.”

The Doctor placed her hands against the ruffled collar of her companion’s shirt, idly playing with the folds as she smiled wickedly.

 

“What say you and I take this away from the console? I might owe the old girl for this, she is a tad…unamused by my antics. I know the most comfortable room, fancy a trip Yaz?”

As if to punctuate her point, the TARDIS groaned, causing both of them to laugh.

“How can a girl refuse, Doctor?”

 

With a yelp of surprise, Yaz quickly found herself in the arms of the Doctor, pressed close to her bare chest as she was carried out towards the winding hallways of the TARDIS, lips briefly trapped in an intoxicating kiss.


End file.
